Armored personnel carrier
|fgcolor= |image=APC SC2 Rend1.JPEG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Agria Colonists |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Autogun |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity=16 |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=150 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Autogun |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=*If an APC is destroyed, the passengers emerge unharmed *The APC can move and attack simultaneously |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The armored personnel carrier (APC) is an armored terran vehicle used for transporting infantry. Overview The APC is a fully enclosed, wheeled vehicle that can hold up to a dozen passengers plus a driver.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 During the Guild Wars the Confederate Armed Forces equipped their APCs with reactive armor. The Kel-Morian Combine pieced them together from various materials, sometimes the same reactive armor, other times they welded metal plates to their flanks, angling them to deflect bullets. These APCs were frequently armed with double-barreled gauss cannons.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. APCs were also used during the Great WarHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. and the Second Great WarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. The Dominion utilized a variant named the APC-300 during the Second Great War. After the End War, APCs continued to be used by Terran Dominion forces to patrol the demilitarized zone.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Game Unit APCs appear twice in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, but are never controlled by the player directly. In regards to their appearance in The Evacuation, transport trucks were used in older versions of this mission.2009-08-20, (HD) StarCraft 2 Evacuation of Agria Gameplay. YouTube, accessed on 2009-08-31 A version with a slightly more powerful weapon, the militarized transport, appears in Nova Covert Ops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Development Concept art exists for a unit called the "armored transport" in Wings of Liberty. The armored transport was apparently under consideration for inclusion as a regular unit, specifically one high up the terran tech tree. While it had a weak attack, it had a high armor rating. It was only capable of transporting infantry.Toyama, Kevin. The Art of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (hardcover). Insight Editions, July 27, 2010. In its final release, the APC's visual design was inspired by the shuttle from District 9.2010, Starcraft 2: Transport. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 The "militarized colonist transport" is an unused variant of the APC located in the game files. It is camouflaged and mounts a larger turret with twin chemical/napalm sprayers. It was to appear in the Char missions of Heart of the Swarm, where it would use its weaponry to melt the remaining zerg.2013, Terran Militarized Colonist Transport. Deviantart, accessed on 2015-06-17 Known APC Pilots *Private Sofia Nantes *John Rosenberg (drafted) *Sitka Variants *Militarized transport References Category: Alternity Category: Terran Vehicle Classes Category:Transports